dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Origins Vol 2 13
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * ** * * * ** ** Beast Boy/Changeling (Garfield Logan) ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Robert Greenberger | Editor2_2 = Roy Thomas | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer2_2 = Dann Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Mike Gustovich | Inker2_1 = Mike Gustovich | Colourist2_1 = Carl Gafford | Letterer2_1 = Augustin Mas | StoryTitle2 = The Secret Origin of The Whip | Synopsis2 = In 1939 Polo player Rodrigo "Rodney" Gaynor happens to enter the town of Seguro, New Mexico where he learns of an expected lynching of a local man and the planned inaction of the Sheriff. Escorting a Miss Dillon, who is passionate about saving the man, to the church, Rodney discovers the priest has the costume and whip of the legendary hero El Castigo. Rodney takes up the identity of "The Whip" and helps rescue the boy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Unnamed Priest Antagonists: * Sheriff Other Characters: * * Carlos Fuentes * Marissa Dillon's Father Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor3_2 = Robert Greenberger | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Mike Clark | Inker3_1 = Dave Hunt | Colourist3_1 = Carl Gafford | Letterer3_1 = Augustin Mas | StoryTitle3 = The Secret Origin of Johnny Thunder | Synopsis3 = Jonathan L. Thunder was born "in the seventh circle of the moon Lahseen" which was at 7:00 a.m. July 7th, 1917. The following summer Johnny was kidnapped by Badhnisians who dyed his hair and skin to make him appear more oriental, then brought him to Badhnisia and the Temple of the Seven Great Gates where they conducted a mystical ceremony and adorned him with the Eternal Zone of the Zodiac - a belt. They were now prepared to wait until Johnny's seventh birthday when he would inherit world-dominating power. But Badhnisia's neighbor, Agolea, fearful of the power declared war with Badhnisia and won. The woman who had originally kidnapped Johnny was now charged with raising him in secret and she took him to a small fishing village north of Brunei, Borneo. Johnny is now 5 years old and is playing in a fishing boat when a stiff wind accidentally carries him out to sea. He is found by an American freight ship by crewman Congreve who, upon reaching New York City, is charged with taking him to the police. As they board a streetcar, Johnny is recognized by his father, Simon B. Thunder, who now works on the streetcar. He takes Johnny home again. The week of Johnny's 7th birthday it rains for seven consecutive days all over the Earth. This sign from the heavens lets the High Priest of Aissor know that Johnny is still alive and that the ceremony was successful. He sends people to scour the globe looking for him. Sixteen years later, now 23, Johnny gets a job as a window washer and accidentally summons the the Thunderbolt for the first time saving the life of a fellow washer. This act is observed by Badhnisia and they ambush Johnny who, once again, accidentally summons the Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt is unable to tell Johnny how Johnny summoned him and Johnny is left to figure it out on his own. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** Priest of Aissor Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * Unnamed Police Officer * * Captain Cosher * Sailor Congreve * Mr. Gimple * Frank the Window-Washer Locations: * ** Temple of the Seven Great Gates * ** *** **** ***** Simon Thunder's Residence * ** Fishing village north of Items: * Vehicles: * "The Eastern Seas" (American Freighter) * Third Avenue Streetcar | Notes = * "The Secret Origin of Johnny Thunder" was reprinted in . * "The Secret Origin of Nightwing" was reprinted in . * "The Secret Origin of Nightwing" occurs during the events depicted in New Teen Titans #16 and #19 which were published one year previously. * In Nightwing's story, one frame shows the Teen Titans and their mentors - with a noticeable gap behind Wonder Girl. Since the Crisis on Infinite Earths rebooted Wonder Woman's origin, but not the New Teen Titans, Donna became active as a hero before Wonder Woman, and there was no (apparent) connection between the two. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Robin Origins Category:Dick Grayson Origins